The Lost Flower
by emiliamay
Summary: I'm not a typical teenager. If you would meet me on the street you would see what to you would look like a perfectly normal girl. Although I'm not normal and in this crazy life I've managed to put my life in danger and fall in love with my brothers enemy.
1. Prologue

**AN: Well this is my second story, sadly my other one is on hiatus, but I hope you enjoy this one.**

I'm not a typical teenager. If you would meet me on the street you would see a girl with straight, pitch black hair and long bangs that cover her dark blue eyes. Indeed you wouldn't suspect anything but I am far from normal. Ever since the 31st of October, 1981 my life hasn't really gone the way I would have pleased.

Of course, I'm not complaining. The night my parents died my twin brother saved my life. His godfather, Sirius, tried to take us both in but Hagrid got a hold of my brother before Sirius had the chance. So that left him with me. Sadly he was sent of to Azkaban for the murder of my parents and so instead I grew up with Remus. He is the best uncle you could have. He homeschooled me in witchcraft for five years and I've learned so much.

Well, there was that your when he went of to teach at Hogwarts. I had a horrible teacher. She was mean and nasty. They had her sent from the Ministry. At least Remus came back again and he had Sirius with him. He had managed to escape from Azkaban and is now on the run. For now the two of us live at Grimauld Place. Recently The Order of Phoenix has been using it as their headquarters.

You might already have your suspicions about who I am but I'll tell you anyway.

I'm Rose. Rose Potter. The unknown, twin sister of Harry Potter and daughter of Lily and James.

Well lets get back to the story. Dumbledore decided that it was best to keep me a secret from my brother and the rest of the wizarding world. Remus and Sirius agreed that that would be best too but right now they both have far too much work to have any time to teach me anything.

That is why this year, I'll be going to Hogwarts. I'm really excited but there is one thing that's worrying me. What if my brother doesn't want me? What if he wants to keep his fame to himself? Dumbledore being Dumbledore spoke to me and told me that it would be my decision when I wanted him to know. Until then I would be called Rose Black. Of course, this has made me feel a bit better but I'm still a bit worried.

There is also one more thing before we get started. When I said I wasn't a normal teenage girl I meant it. Even in the wizarding world my kind is not common.

I'm an elemental.

**AN: This is after all only a prologue but it's still short. I promise that the other chapters will be longer!**


	2. Transformation

**So you're probably wondering "How can Sirius be alive? Bellatrix killed him." but it's all part of the story so don't worry. Well back to the story:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Rose. (But I sure wish that I owned Draco)**

The wind blew her cape out behind her as Rose stepped onto the train. She pulled up her hood and turned around, waved to Remus and Sirius, in his dog form of course, before walking down the isle in hope to find a compartment. Suddenly she saw him.

He was sitting and talking with his friends. Quickly she ducked her head down and hurried past them. With her bad luck she slammed into someone and felt herself falling backwards.

Then a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her back up, making her hood fall off and her hair flow freely. Rose pushed her hair out of her face and met a pair of misty gray eyes.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you around before. I'm Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." the blond haired boy greeted her with a smirk.

"Pleasures all mine," Rose said smirking right back at him. "I'm Rose Black."

"You seemed to be avoiding someone. Is there someone bothering you?" Draco asked.

"No I just saw a person who reminded me of-never mind I was probably just imagining it." she cut off before changing the subject. "By the way, you haven't seen an empty compartment anywhere?"

"Nope but why don't you come join Blaise and me in our compartment?" he suggested.

"Sure." she answered.

They started walking down the isle towards Draco's compartment.

"I'm guessing that's Blaise but who's that?" Rose asked Draco motioning to a dark-haired, handsome boy first and then a pug faced girl sitting in the compartment that they were approaching. Draco groaned.

"That's Pansy Parkinson." he answered scowling. "She gets on just about everyone's nerves."

"You want me to get rid of her for you?" Rose said with a suggesting smile.

"It would make my day." Draco said smirking at her.

"Then just go with the flow." she told him.

She opened the compartment door, taking a step in before crushing her lips to Draco's. At first he seemed surprised but then he responded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He ran his tongue across her lips asking for an entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues met. Her hands went up to his hair and she started running them through it. Even if Rose knew that it was wrong she couldn't help but enjoy the kiss. They broke apart breathing hard, both feeling rather shocked.

Draco sat down and pulled her onto his lap before they turned to Blaise and Pansy. Blaise was smirking and Pansy looked surprised and hurt.

"I thought you loved me Drakie-poo!" she wailed. "We are Hogwarts hottest couple!"

"For the love of Merlin, Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. "What do I need to do so that you can register that we are not an item and never have been!"

"I know you love me and I'm going to make you realize that!" And with that Pansy gave Rose a death glare before stomping out of the compartment. As soon as she had left Rose quickly slid off of Draco's lap and turned to meet Blaise, determined not to meet Draco gaze.

"Damn that was good acting!" Blaise exclaimed grinning widely.

Both Draco and Rose laughed.

"At least we won't be seeing Pansy around for quite some time." Rose stated. "Rose Black by the way."

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise answered shaking her hand. "I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

The trio spent the rest of the trip chatting about their summers. Apparently, Blaise had gotten a goat pissed at him so it had pushed him into a pond. In the middle of their discussion about it Rose began to fade away. The last thing she saw was both Draco and Blaise grabbed out towards her with shocked looks on their faces before everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Rose woke up she found herself looking at two men standing in front of her. One of them she recognized as Professor Dumbledore. He was smiling at her. The other man didn't look as pleasant. He had greasy black hair and was frowning slightly at her.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sorry for pulling you off the train in such a rude manner."

"I'm fine," Rose answered. "Just a bit dizzy."

"Guess I should introduce you to each other," Dumbledore stated. "Rose, this is Severus Snape. He is a professor here at Hogwarts. Severus, this is Rose Black. Although her true identity is Rose Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. I'm sure their names are familiar to you."

At this Snape's eyes widened. Rose felt her eyes start to water at the sound of their names. If only. If only she had been older. If only she had been able to use her powers. Then maybe, just maybe she could have saved them. So many "ifs". But the past was the past and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued. "As you both know Sirius Black was chosen to be Harry's godfather. You, Rose, must wonder what happened to yours. Well since James wanted Sirius to be Harry's they both felt that it was only fair if Lily got to choose Rose's. Lily always regretted ending your friendship, Severus. She truly did but it was for herself and her family's safety. When she chose Rose's godfather she looked back to her years at Hogwarts before you had your big fight. She remembered all of the good times you had had and chose you to be Rose godfather. Nobody but Lily and I have known. Mostly because she took such a long time deciding. Right before she died she tucked a letter into your clothes Rose where she explained everything in hope that it would fall into the right hands. She hid you in a closet and then you know the rest."

"There must be a mistake." Snape said looking mostly shocked but there was some panic in his eyes. "She looks nothing like…" he paused as if he had trouble saying the name before continuing. "Like Lily or Potter."

"I have thought of that too." Dumbledore said "I suspect that Lily put a spell on you to disguise you from your true identity if you came into the wrong hands. Come with me."

The three of them walked over to a mirror.

"Rose," Dumbledore said. "Would you please stand in front of the mirror."

"Sure." Rose answered and stepped forward.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Finite." he said with a determined tone.

A bright golden light surrounded Rose. Both Dumbledore and Professor Snape took a step back shielding their eyes from the bright light. After a few seconds the light died down and both of them looked at Rose in shock.

She didn't look like the Rose they had seen only a few seconds ago. Her hair was longer and was now full of soft locks. She was an inch or two shorter and some freckles were spread across her nose. Her eyes had been closed but when she opened them they were a bright emerald green. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Then she turned around to stare at Snape.

"Severus?" she said hesitantly.

Something changed in Snape's eyes when she said that. He gave her a look that was full of love and adoration. He opened his arms a bit and she threw herself into them. They hugged eachother tightly before letting go.

Dumbledore spoke up.

"For now, she must be known as Rose Black but when she feels that the time is right her real name will be revealed and she will be reunited with her brother."

Snape nodded before turning back to Rose and smiled slightly.

"Well," Dumbledore continued. "I guess we should get you sorted."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone stared at Rose as she walked through the Great Hall to be sorted. Snape gave her an encouraging smile as she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Another Potter I see." _The sorting hat muttered. "_Just as tricky as your brother. Ahh! I see you've already found some friends. Quite different from you r brother's taste. Difficult. Very difficult. YES! Now I know!"_

"Better be SLYTHERIN!"

**Okay so what do you think? It got pretty hot there in the beginning between Draco and Rose. Has anyone seen the new HP trailer yet? I have:DD**

**Here's a mission for you guys. In your review, list your favorite band/artist and favorite song:)**

**Tootles,**

**Emilia**


	3. New friends and Quidditch

**AN: Okay so I know that it's been way too long since I last updated and I don't really have a good reason for it except that I've been really lazy.**

**First of all I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! It's wonderful to hear all the nice things that you say in your reviews and it makes me want to write more for you. :) Also a huge thanks to everyone who has put my story on their alert list and favorite stories list.**

**Now as all of you know (and if you don't there's something wrong ^.^) the last Harry Potter movie is out now. Harry Potter is a part of a lot of people's life and now that the last movie is out I feel that there's kind of an emptiness inside of me. I've just seen it and I actually have nothing to say. I feel shocked. Loss for words. I really can't believe that it's over. It seems like only yesterday it all started. :( At least fanfiction still lives on and fills some of the emptiness with warmth. **

**After my long sad speech I have to say that even though it was upsetting that it was the last movie I have to say the movie was AWSOME! I loved it! :DD **

**Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be sitting here typing this if I was JKR? No. I would be in a warm place having the time of my life.**

Rose was shocked. The Slytherins cheered as she carefully walked over to her new house. Sirius had told her that the sorting hat almost had sorted Harry into Slytherin so her guess was that she was the one to go instead. But then again she was going with the name Black so she was expected to go to Slytherin. She glanced back at the Gryffindor table to have her brother staring thoughtfully back at her. Rose had been thinking a lot since the incident with Draco. She knew how much her brother hated him and so she didn't really think it would make a great impression on her to him if the first thing she did was become best buds with Draco. Ignoring Draco and Blaise's calls for her to sit with them she went a bit further down the table and sat down next to a girl who looked nice.

"Hi! I'm Rose Black." she said cheerfully as she sat down.

"Melissa Jones," the girl said giving Rose a smile. She had light brown hair that went just past her shoulders and navy blue eyes that had a mischievoustwinkle to them. "You're the new girl everyone is talking about. Pansy had quite a fit over you. Screaming that you had stolen Draco from her."

"Oh, that," Rose said blushing. "No I was just helping him get rid of her. I've actually never met him before."

"Your kidding me!" Melissa exclaimed. "You're new here and the first thing you do is go and snog Draco Malfoy! "

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Rose said, blushing even more. "I don't really know why I did it and I kind of regret it now."

She paused a moment before speaking up again.

"But I must say, he is a damn good kisser!"

Melissa burst out laughing and Rose joined in.

"You know, I think we're going to be great friends." Melissa said.

"Couldn't agree more." Rose answered.

During dinner Rose and Melissa found out that they had a lot in common along with the fact that they were both half-bloods. Rose felt thrilled that she had found a friend that that was perfect for her and who didn't have anything against muggleborns but she couldn't help but throw her twin a couple glances now and then. Her heart was practically aching with the desire to talk to him. He was the only real relative she had left and she wasn't even allowed to talk to him.

After the feast Draco and Blaise walked up to Rose and Melissa.

"Hello ladies," Draco drawled. "Mind if I steal Black for a second, Jones?"

"And if I do?" Melissa retorted.

"Then I guess it's your loss 'cause I'm doing it anyway." he said, grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her away.

"I'll be right back!" Rose called back to Melissa.

Draco dragged her off to the side of the hall.

"What do you want?" Rose asked a bit coldly.

"Why are you acting like this? You seemed fine on the train ride, I thought 'Wow, what an amazing girl to befriend!' and now you're avoiding me to hang out with half-bloods. Is it because of the kiss, Rose? Because if it is I want you to tell me."

"You know, I'm a half-blood too and don't you dare bring Melissa into this! Yes it is partly because of the kiss but there are other reasons too." Rose said angrily. How could he? This was not the Draco she had talked to on the train and Rose was furious.

"What is it that makes you uncomfortable then? Do you feel that you're not good enough for me because I'm starting to feel that you are definitely out of my league. I bet you have a thing for mudbloods."

By now, a lot of the students, even the teachers, were watching the couple intently and Rose was suddenly aware that they were standing very close and Draco didn't seem to have any intention of changing it. Softly but firmly she shoved him back a bit. His eyes widened a bit in surprise at her latest action.

"Don't you dare use that word in front of me! I've barely met you and I don't think that it would be a good idea to have any sort of sexual contact with you. You don't own me so you can't push me around like a toy and according to the other students, your reputation as a player is quite known. Also you hate muggleborns and you aren't very pleasant to everyone. I don't know if that's the sort of person I would want to be friend's with." she said icily, clenching her fingers to control her anger. "You're just a bigheaded git."

The Slytherin Prince who usually was good with come-backs for once was too shocked to say anything. With that, Rose walked away from him ignoring the catcalls and cheers from the other students in the hall. She ran out of The Great Hall with Melissa hurrying after her.

"Wow that was quite a show!" Melissa panted when Rose finally slowed down and let her catch up. "No one has ever made Malfoy speechless. That was awesome!"

"Thanks," Rose said with a smile. "He was asking for it."

"He always is but we should head over to the dorms now. We don't want to get a crappy bed. " Melissa said with a wink.

"Okay."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived at the Slytherin common room there was a big piece of paper on the wall beside the staircase that led up to the dorms.

_Students,_

_All girls are to pair up two and two whilst the boys are to split up into groups of four. These will be your roommates for the rest of the year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Snape_

_Head of the Slytherin house _

"Roomies?" Melissa asked turning to Rose.

"Definitely." Rose agreed before the two girls raced up the stairs.

"Dibs on the left bed!" Melissa announced as they came running into their new room.

Rose just laughed and threw herself onto the other one.

"So are you signing up for the house Quidditch team?"

"Definitely." Rose grinned. "You?"

"Of course. Which position?"

"Beater."

"Now way! Me too!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Wow! I've been practicing with my uncle since I was five," Rose said, smiling. "It's my dream to be on the house team."

"I played last year but you never know if you're going to be on it the next year. Let's hope we both get on."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day flew by and Rose was stressed. The Quidditch tryouts were today and she was really nervous. She was supposed to meat Melissa before the tryouts and she was already late. On her way out from the library she accidently ran into a girl who dropped all the books she was carrying.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Rose stammered. "Here, let me help you."

The girl, who looked to be Rose's age, stared at her with wide eyes as Rose handed her some of the books.

"It's fine," she answered slowly. "No harm done."

"Are you sure? You look pretty shaken." Rose pressed on.

"Really, I'm okay. I'm just not used to that some one like you would help me. Usually you Slytherins are mean and nasty to me."

"Oh." Rose said as realization dawned on her. "Well all Slytherins aren't mean. My friend Melissa and I don't believe in that stupid Slytherin crap. Every person should be equally treated."

"You are very kind to be in Slytherin. I've never met someone like you. Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Hermione Granger." the girl, Hermione, said.

"Rose Black." Rose smiled.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

"City of Fallen Angels. It's the fourth book from The Mortal Instruments series. It's the newest one in the series."

"I love those books!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know if you ever wanted to, we could study together sometime or just hang out. I would love to discuss some books with you."

"I would love to!" Rose said. "But I have to go. I'm trying out for the Quidditch team with Melissa and she'll kill me if I'm late!"

"Okay," Hermione said grinning. "See you around."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Finally!" Melissa exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I got caught up. So what's the deal on the tryouts?"

"The captain is going to judge us in how hard and precise our hit is and how well we fly. Then he'll decide who the new beaters will be."

"Piece of cake."

"Yup but there is one downside."

"What?"

"Our captain."

"Why is the captain not…oh!"

Standing in front of with a broom over his shoulder her was the one person she had been hoping to avoid.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Oh and I enabled ****anonymous ****reviews so please review! I love long reviews and when you tell me what you think was good or what I could do better but remember that I don't want any mean reviews. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**/Emmie**


	4. No girls allowed

**Chapter 4 No girls allowed**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"Hello ladies," Draco smirked.

"Malfoy." Rose growled.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the pitch. You see, it's reserved for the Quidditch tryouts." he drawled.

"We know, we're here to try out." Melissa said.

"Okay, well you didn't make the team." Draco said.

"What! But we haven't even tried out!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you know? This is boys only team." he said, smiling slyly.

"But we're better than almost all of them!"Rose pressed on.

"And I played last year!" Melissa added.

"Well that's too bad for you."

"Come on, Malfoy! You haven't even seen us play! What if we're really good?" Rose exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that. Now leave the pitch."

"Arrghh!" Rose screamed and marched off the pitch, Melissa at her heels. "You'll pay for this Malfoy!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe that he wouldn't let us try out!" Rose complained too Melissa as they walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, me neither." Melissa agreed. "But he is Draco Malfoy so I'm not surprised that he wouldn't let us on the team."

"He's such a prat."

"Totally."

Suddenly Pansy Parkinson came running down the hallway.

"Have you two seen my Drakie-poo? I can't find him." she whined.

"Yeah he's on the pitch holding the Quidditch tryouts." Rose answered, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm supposed to be there and cheer him on!" Pansy exclaimed before scampering off. As soon as she turned the corner Rose and Melissa burst into laughter.

"Did you hear what she called him?" Melissa said when they had calmed down a bit.

"Drakie-poo!" Rose mimicked and they burst out laughing again. "We totally need to use it on him next time we see him."

"Hell yeah."

"Now, let's discuss how to get Malfoy back."

oOoOoOoOoOo

After planning their payback Rose decided to take a walk and set off. She kept thinking about how badly the Quidditch trials had gone and in her frustration, she ran right into someone and ended up flat on the ground. _Just my luck, _Rose thought.

"Woah! Are you OK?" a voice asked and a pair of hands flew out to help her up. She looked up and met the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Rose muttered as Harry helped her up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I noticed." Harry said smiling. "What was that about?"

"Well you see, my friend Melissa and I wanted to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. We're both beaters and have practiced a bit together but Malfoy has decided that girls aren't allowed to play for the team. I'm just so pissed because I really wanted to play." Rose explained.

"That sounds like Malfoy." Harry agreed. "For a slytherin you actually don't seem so bad so I have an offer for you. My team is in need of two beaters. Why don't you and your friend meet me at the pitch at 4pm tomorrow and I'll let you try out for my team."

"How is that supposed to work?" Rose asked. "You're not allowed to play for another team than your own house and the teachers and students would know it was us immediately."

"Not if you disguise yourselves." Harry said and winked. "So 4 o'clock tomorrow? "

"See you there." Rose said smiling before the started walking again in opposite directions. Her day had turned out pretty good anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After her little talk with Harry, Rose had received a message that The Headmaster wanted to see her in his office.

"Hopping hippieflies." Rose said and the gargoyle sprang aside.

"Hello Rose." Professor Dumbledore said as she entered his office. "Have you had a nice day?"

"Yes, thank you. I have. You wanted to see me?" Rose answered.

"I did. You see, I'm a bit curious about your powers, Rose." Dumbledore said. "How good are you at controlling them?"

"Well Remus and I have been working on them for a few years now. I've pretty much mastered them. They're quite handy to have. If it weren't for them, Sirius would be dead."

"So it was you that sent that rock in the way of Bellatrix spell." Dumbledore concluded. "I had my theories."

"Yeah it was me." Rose said. "Remus told me not to come but I snuck after them and used my powers to blend in with the wall. I heard Bellatrix say the spell and out of panic I sent a rock in the way of it."

"That was a very smart move, I must say. Could you show me something that you've practiced?"

"Thanks, sure." Rose said shyly before lifting her hands and making the room fill with a strong wind making some papers fly off the desk.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" she exclaimed picking them up.

"That's alright."

"Professor Dumbledore?

"Yes, Rose?"

"There is one thing about my powers that I have been thinking about a lot lately. It says that the elemental has the power to bring 10 people back to life but for that to happen the elemental must die. Both Sirius and Remus told me to never use it but I have had this feeling lately that I'm going to us it sometime in the next two years or so. Is that bad?"

"I don't see why." Dumbledore answered. "I think it would be a very brave and noble thing to do but remember Rose, that you shouldn't use it unless you really feel the need for it."

"Yeah, I figured. But I was wondering, would it be possible for me to tell a friend about my powers?"

"Is this a friend that you trust?"

"Yes."

"Then I would say that it's up to you."

"Okay and when am I aloud to tell Harry that I'm his sister?"

"Impatient are we?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. "When the time is right we will tell Harry but right now he has too much on his mind."

"Okay." Rose said sadly. "Is that all?"

"It is. I look forward to our next meeting."

"Yeah, see you around."

"Good-bye."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose met Melissa at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Where have you been?" Melissa esclaimed.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office so I have been with him." Rose answered. "Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"We're trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team tomorrow!"

"What!" Melissa practically screamed. "Are you crazy? You know we can't play for them! It's forbidden. We'll be in so much trouble!"

"Not if nobody finds out!" Rose said. "Harry and I have a deal that we'll use a disguise and play. That is, if we get on."

"You're so smart."

"I know."

**AN: I know, I know. I suck at updating. No I'm probably THE worst author. Sorry. Anyway, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**xoxo**

**Emmie**

**P.S.**

**I've changed my penname to "04" so I hope it hasn't caused any confusion.**


End file.
